the_lost_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashter
•●.ASHSTER.●• Parts of the coding by BrookieBlueDraws •●INFORMATION●• •●.HER STORY.●• Childhood Age 9 Ashter sat on the ground in her room, playing with two dolls. Her mother was in the kitchen, making dinner, her father in the parlor reading a book. Ashter suddenly stopped playing, and frowned, "I feel funn-", she doubled over and retched. Her mother came running from the kitchen, hearing her, and so did her father. "ASHTER!", her father held her by her shoulders and shook her violently. Ashter's eyes suddenly opened, but instead of being the gentle blue they usually were, they were light red, with traces of dark red in them. Her parents exchanged glances of horror. Ashter bore the Curse of The Aeternum Patiens, or translated from latin, The Forever Suffering. This curse trapped a monster inside of someone, but gave them unspeakable power in return. "Take her to the nearest medical attention and have that curse sealed,", Ashter's mother snapped at her husband. Ashter's father nodded, turned into a eagle, and grabbed unconcious Ashter in his talons. They flew out the window, in desperate search of a medic. At the medics, a special medic sealed the curse, but left a permanent red tattoo on her face, a jagged line. Young Ashter's face was more calm now, and she nestled in her father's arms. "You know Arima, you can't protect her from Akato forever," the medic met Ashter's father's eyes. "I know, but I can try, I swear I won't let her get hurt, even if it costs me my life" 2 years later It was Ashter's 11th birthday, and her parents were gone on a mission. She lived in a family of shapeshifters, and her parents had recently gotten a job as assasins. They had promised her the best birthday gift ever, so Ashter sat at the dining table, eagerly waiting their arrival, until she saw a man at the door wearing a uniform bearing a letter. Ashter went up to the door and opened it, "Where are my parents?", she asked. The man gulped, "Y-Your parents are dead Ms.Eques", he stuttered, "They died in their mission, but they sent you the mission reward, and um, theres a note attached to it", he gave her a long package and a letter, than ran off so he didn't have to look at the face of a broken child. She slumped, but opened the letter, it read: Dear Ashter, happy birthday! We're sorry we couldn't be there with you. But we did bring you the best gift we could find you. Use it, never let it go, Love, your mother and father. She noticed blood splatters on a corner. She trembled, then opened the package. The package was a sword, and when she picked it up, it glowed green, happy. Ashter realized the sword responded to her emotions. She put out her hand and cut it, making a shallow slash. I swear I will carry on my parents legacy, and avenge them, being the best I can be! she thought. Teenage Years Age 16 Ashter stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror. She had gotten out of the shower, so was standing in a towel. Earlier that day, some girls had made fun of the Curse Sealing mark on her left eye, calling it "clown paint". The mark was a long jagged red mark that stopped at the bridge of her nose. A sudden feeling of hatred brewed in her, and a smooth, silky, feminine voice spoke to her in her head, Release your wrath on them, they '''need' to pay.'' Ashter stumbled back surprised, leaning up against the wall. An image flashed in her head. While Ashter was transported into her mindset, the real her froze, and stopped breathing. In the mindset, a figure was a few feet infront of her. It was a young woman with a long slender build. She sat on a black throne, smiling wickedly. The woman had long black hair and wore a lacy black dress. Black butterflies with wings rimmed with red surrounded her. "Why, hello there young one", ''the woman purred with her silky voice. Ashter new someone lived inside of her, for her parents had told her that, but also not to trust the demon. The woman licked her lips in a sadistic way. ''"Leave me be", Ashter growled in her mind. The woman laughed like Ashter had told a funny joke. "You got spunk, I can say that," the woman purred, "My name is Akato, the demon of strength," the woman got up from the throne and started walking towards Ashter. But when she walked too close to Ashter, a chain appeared on her leg, and her image shifted to a horrible catlike creature with fangs and blood red eyes. Ashter's eyes were wide with horror. The creature roared at Ashter, "CHILD, DO YOU WANT TO FEEL MY WRATH? IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT, THIS WILL BE THE MONSTER THAT WILL BE TRAPPED IN YOUR HEAD!!!", ''Akato screamed loudly. Ashter backed up, but then became stiff with anger, ''"No, I won't let you swallow me up, I'm stronger than that," ''she snarled at Akato. "''LEAVE ME BE", she screamed. Akato's eyes widend, and Ashter was transported out of her mindset. Ashter stood in the bathroom, then let out a gasp for air. She was relieved, but worried, had she made the right choice? Adulthood Age 28 It was the wolves that did it. Ashter and her guild had gotten into some trouble with Rabid Wolves. One had ripped out Ashter's left eye, but that wasn't the worst of it. In the gaping hole that should'lve been there, a new eye had formed, a pure red eye. There were no Curse Seal or Binding marks this time, just a cursed eye. The eye gave her massive power, like the ability to see an opponents moves before they happen, or unhumanlike speed and strength, but it came with a price. Ashter shuddered, remembering Akato's silky voice. She went outside and tested it, and then started running, but it started changing drastically. Instead of her normal speed, she ran like a cheetah, then slammed into a tree, breaking the tree, but not getting hurt. She practiced for hours, and eventually learned to control her new eye. "Ashter, young Ashter, are you making the right choice?" ''Akato's voice suddenly appeared in her head. ''"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!", Ashter got down on her knees, crying and screaming. Akato's laughter rang inside of her head, "Darling, I am your head! I'm a part of you, you accepted my gifts, so you accept '''me'". Ashter's eyes widened, and she passed out, unconscious. Akato laughed again, ''"Darling, your stressed, take a little rest, courtesy of me,". APPEARANCE STATISTICS TBA GALLERY AS Category:Original Characters